thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150130221822/@comment-25266794-20150131193004
“Rex!” I yell. I start to dig with my hands. This isn't going to work. I create a sand dog and send it to find Rex. I help it in any way I can, holding dirt from falling back into the hole. I hear claws hitting plastic and make the dog back out. I reach down into the hole and find the handle of the cat carrier, pulling it up. It's filled with dirt, as far as I can tell. I turn it so that the wire door is facing down and start to shake dirt out of it. In a few seconds, Rex is the only thing inside the carrier. I pull him out and hug him. He's breathing. I look around. Jess and Liam are okay too. We're trapped between the actual mountain and its debris. The debris is packed tightly, and there's a wall of it at least 20 feet high. It's probably quite thick. I change my dog into a rhino, not a full size one. I'm not strong enough to do a full-size one. It attacks the wall of debris violently, but barely causes any damage. It charges again and harder this time. Cracks start to appear in the wall, but we're not going to get out this way. After a few more charges, I can't concentrate enough any more and it disintegrates. There are cracks in the wall but we can't break through. I can't do anything. Jess and Liam watch helplessly. I'm the only one with a physical power. “Can't you make what's-his-face more sympathetic?” Jess yells to Liam. “I'm not that powerful!” he returns. I reform my rhino. Jess and Liam look at each other. Liam gestures to me. Jess shakes her head. Liam shrugs. My rhino attacks again. It's stronger than before. I yell out loud as it continues to charge. It's weakening the rock, but it won't be able to smash it. The rhino slows. But I need to get out. I feel angry. We didn't do anything wrong. I should be tired, but I feel stronger than I ever have before. My rhino keeps attacking, empowered by my new anger. The rock is incredibly weakened. But I don't know how I'm so mad. I'm not an aggressive person. My mouth falls open as I realize that Liam was causing it. It didn't work. No amount of brute force and anger can help us. I need to think. There are fissures in the rock. I need to widen them. I have an idea, I don't know what else to do but try it. I pick up Rex nervously. My rhino dissolves into what's basically an army of ants. I send them into the cracks in the rock. They are splitting it, widening the fissures. The rock is now in pieces. One more charge from my rhino should fix it. My ants reform into it. It charges, forming a tunnel in the rock. Liam, Jess, and I run after it, before the rest of the rock collapses behind us.